mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts and Hooves Day/Gallery
The Clubhouse and School Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Ponyville CMC clubhouse S2E17.png|A certain apple orchard. CMC Treehouse S2E17.png|A certain clubhouse in said certain apple orchard. AppleBloomSweetieBelleS2E17.PNG|Ponies have glue? CMC in clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 2 S2E17.png|Scootaloo and pretty ribbons? No way! Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom S02E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 3 S2E17.png|Scootaloo seems to be flying without her wings :l Apple Bloom paint bucket S2E17.png|How about some hoof prints? Apple Bloom stomping paint S2E17.png Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Look what I have! Scootaloo glitter 1 S2E17.png|And some glitter too! Scootaloo glitter 2 S2E17.png|Who said Scootaloo can't have any girly taste? Scootaloo glitter 3 S2E17.png|Lots and lots of glitter! Sweetie Belle looking pleased S2E17.png CMC pleased at the card S2E17.png Bigger Envelope S2E17.png|"We're gonna need a bigger envelope..." Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Truffle loves receiving cards Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png CMC stop the card from falling over S2E17.png|This heart is really heavy! Cheerilee card S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png|Somepony's been in her sister's stash of romance novels Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png|That leg... Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|This picture speaks for itself. CheerileeRibbonS2E17.PNG Cheerilee Annoyed S2E17.png|Awkward Question... Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png|Thanks, Truffle! Truffle giving Cheerilee a card.png Cheerilee accepts card.png Cheerilee happy.png|Truffle-Shuffle! Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Idea Grin S02E17.jpg|Never smile like that, kids. Ever. Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png|IDEA! Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png|Twist gives Cheerilee her heart Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png|Lucky that heart is held up with tape instead of a pin CMC high hoofing S2E17.png|Brohoof! Finding The Special Somepony Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|Just another day in Ponyville. CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png|Their teacher not only deserves sweet apples but the best stallion. Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png theperfectstallion-heartsandhoovesday.png Sweetiebell.PNG Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|Heads pumping to the rythm. Hoof in the air.PNG|Hoof in the air... Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Derpy and Dr. Hooves are on the East bridge enjoying Heart and Hoves Day Gamer colts S2E17.png This One's Too Young S2E17.png|Video games are canon now? This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png|So are funerals? Glomp.PNG|Glomp This One's Too Old 2 S2E17.png|I'm not old! Terrible cold stallion.png|This one has a terrible cold. Achu. song-hearts-and-hooves-day-hayfever.png|Gesundheit This guy's too silly S02E17.png |Aah! Ponywise! Way too uptight stallion.png|I say! Applebloom fell S01E17.png|Like a sir. S2E17caramelisgood.png|He seems fine! Random male Pony 001.PNG Caramel seems alright S2E17.png His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png|Already taken. Caramel and his special somepony S2E17.png|"Oops I didn't know that he was taken!" Pony Chest hair.PNG|Hair over fur? He's much too flashy S02E17.png |Too 70's! Time Turner is so splashy S02E17.png |Sorry, lots of running! Scootaloo Stares at the Mud-covered Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S02E17.png Hearts-and-Hooves-day-song-Scootaloo.png|BAD POKER FACE Too short stallion S02E17.png |Much too short. S2E17tootall.png|Is that a giraffe? Too clean stallion S02E17.png|Neat freak. S2E17toodirty.png|Dirt freak. Pony strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly closeup S2E17.png|Jelly Freak. Jelly guy S02E17.png|ME GUSTA Someone's missing.PNG|Somepony is missing, guess who? There she is.PNG|THERE SHE IS!!! Apple Bloom good ones are taken s02e17.png Derpy with Filly.PNG|Derpy with a filly above the fountain? CMC bouncing onto bales 1 S2E17.png CMC bouncing onto bales 2 S2E17.png CMC singing at the top of bales S2E17.png Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png Nope.PNG CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png|Ah-Ha! It's him! CMC bouncing down from bales S2E17.png|Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Big Mac love heart S2E17.png|He's perfect! Jumping.PNG CMC bouncing around S2E17.png|''Boing!'' Apple Bloom concerned S2E16.png|"Wait..." Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E16.png|"Ah just realized we're talking 'bout mah big brother!" The Love Plan CMC stalkers S2E17.png|The CMC spying on Big McIntosh. Apple Bloom huh S2E17.png|"Huh?" Scootaloo like a plan S2E17.png|"Sounds like a plan to me!" CMC barn agreement 1 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 2 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 3 S2E17.png|Brohoof No.2! Sweetie Belle Gazebo S2E17.png CMC picnic makers S2E17.png Scootaloo they're coming S2E17.png|"They're coming." CMC picnic makers 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo's dawwwwness S2E17.png CMC giggle giggle S2E17.png Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee happy to help S2E17.png CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png CMC bright smiles S2E17.png Cheerilee That's An Apple Tree S2E17.png Cheerilee unamused.png|"That's an apple tree." CMC giggle again S2E17.png|Why yes we did borrow the anime group smile. Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 1 S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac awkward situation S02E17.jpg|Big McIntosh and Cheerilee Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 1 S2E17.png|Awkward... Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png CMC bushes worried S2E17.png|Come on, fall in love already! Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png CMC bushes tense S2E17.png|Yes... Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|''...Yes...'' Cheerilee Big Mac is it on S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png|''...YES!!'' Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png|You got something on your teeth. Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png|'OH COME ''ON!!' Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png|Back in the shrub, Sweetie! Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png|''Awkward... Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Plan B CMC disappointed S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png CMC shocked at book S2E17.png CMC under Twilight's legs S2E17.png|Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, you're freaking me out a bit... Bad angle.png|It's like she is hugging you, while wanting to read you a book. Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png The contents of the book S2E17.png CMC clutching the book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle looking for a book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle is displeased S2E17.png Twilight Annoyed S02E17 PNG.png|Something strange is about to go down...I can feel it. CMC Ingredients 01 S02E17.png Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png|Om nom nom. CMC Ingredients 02 S02E17.png CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png|Rainbow Dash is going to be mad... CMC Ingredients 03 S02E17.png|Vacuum the rainbow! Taste the rainbow! CMC Ingredients 04 S02E17.png|May I borrow a feather? Scootaloo's plucking reaction S2E17.png|Ow! CMC's perfect alchemy S2E17.png|Mmm... rainbow juice! CMC Potion Done S02E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG CMC's glasses of totally not love concoction S2E17.png|...Looks appetizing! CMC Potion Setup S02E17.png Scootaloo little nudge S2E17.png Apple Bloom right S2E17.png Apple Bloom cute pose S2E17.png Scootaloo they come S2E17.png|"Here they come!" Cheerilee inquiring.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Sweetie Belle Test Together S02E17.png CheerileeBigMacS2E17.PNG Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png|The Fire of Love Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png|Love is Blind Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png CMC it worked S2E17.png|Yes! It worked! He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC going 'awwww'.png|Well well, it seems Scootaloo has grown up since The Cutie Mark Chronicles CMC check Big McIntosh S2E17-W17.png CMC check Cheerilee S2E17-W17.PNG|The potion seems to work a little too well Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png|This ep was full of Derp Chin rub 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh starting at each other S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Nose rub S2E17.png|K-I-S-S-I-N-G Cheerilee Mushy Talk 3 S2E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders disgusted S2E17.png CMC hear craze love S2E17.png|Listening to the love birds. Scootaloo you think S2E17.png|"Ya think!" Stalling the lovers Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17.png|Looking for clues. Scootaloo enough cloud S2E17.png|"Or maybe not enough cloud." Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png|''We may have given them a love poison!'' Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17.png|'"WHAT?!"' Book illustration pegasus unicorn love poison S2E17.png|An earth pony prince and a pegasus unicorn princess are the subject of the book the girls read. Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17.png|Not liking what they hear. Sweetie Belle realization S2E17.png|Realization. 2x17 WhatHaveWeDone.jpg|What have we done!? 2x17 ABFaceSlam.jpg|(Headdesk) Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle jaw drop S2E17.png|Did Apple Bloom intentionally hit her head? Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|Blurry School School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png|"The horror!" Apple Farm in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Apple Farm in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|"The horror!" Daisy running S01E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S01E17.png Lily running S01E17.png|Panic! Lily's Ribs S2E17.png|Starving ponies! Applebloom Scaring Scootaloo S02E17.jpg|Ooowoowoowooh! Scootaloo in a second S2E17.png CMC smiling S2E17.png|Cutie mark plan sounds good! Mrs Cake hesitate S01E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png|Even Mrs. Cake thinks this is too sweet. Mrs Cake CMC S01E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Sharing a cherry.jpeg|Don't ask... Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17.png|"What happened to those two?" CMC play cool S2E17.png CMC somepony watching S2E17.png|We get the feeling that some one is watching us from a different part of time and space. Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17.png|Is she serious? Sundae spilled S01E17.png|Awww, what a waste! Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17.png|"Hi Ms.Cheerilee!" Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png|That's gotta hurt! Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Another nose rub S2E17.png Apple Bloom looking unwell S2E17.png|BARF! Apple Bloom looking unwell 2 S2E17.png|Oh, gag me! Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png|"Gosh!" Applebloom pushing BigMac S01E17.png Applebloom bleck! S01E17.png BigMac jump S01E17.png Distressed Cheerilee S2E17.png|"Shmoopy!" Cheerilee pushing S01E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted S2E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee flying out the door S2E17.png|A bird? A plane? No, it's Super Cheerilee! She wants that dress.png|Miss Cheerilee is a really good door buster The CMC running S2E17.png|Off to stop what they started. Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png|A couch of all trades Sweetie Belle blocking Cheerilee with sink S2E17.png|Blocking the door with everything, including the kitchen sink. Barricading Cheerilee in 2 S2E17.png.png Barricading Cheerilee in 3 S2E17.png.png Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png Big McIntosh hippity hop S2E17-W17.png|Ow! Bulls Pulling Anvil Cart S2E17.png|Oxen pulling anvils. Apple Bloom this works S2E17.png Berry Punch moving house S2E17.png|Huh!? Whats going on?! Berry Punch moving house 2 S2E17.png|I guess I picked the wrong week to quit drinking...again Pulling a house S2E17.png|Even being tied to a house doesn't stop Big McIntosh! Sweetie Belle see time S2E17.png|So close. SquishFaceCheerilee S02E17.png|"SWEETUMS?!?!?!" Cheerilee breaks down the door S2E17.png|''The power of love!!!'' Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil S02E17.png|I can't wait to get to my wedding! CMC braced for impact S2E17.png|Like bowling, but with the Crusaders as the pins! CMC hit out of the way by Cheerilee S2E17.png|Steeee-rrrriiiiike! Cheerilee diving for Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Coming through! Cheerilee and Big McIntosh smiling S2E17.png|Just in time. Cheerilee and Big Mac crash S02E17.png|Epic Head-to-Head impact!! Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png|Why are ponies so very cute when they're all confused? Big McIntosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.PNG|Why am I marrying Big Mac in a hole in the ground? Big McIntosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png Why am I getting married at the bottom of the pit.jpg|Why am I getting married at the bottom of this pit. Lesson learned CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 2 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 3 S02E17.png Applebloom Apologizes S02E17.png CMC Were Sorry S02E17.png|We're Sorry Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png Cheerilee Punishment S02E17.png Seems fair to me S2E17.png BigMacs Chores S02E17.png CMC Chores S02E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png S02E17 - Ready, Sugarbear.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png|It's love after all... Cheerilee Big McIntosh wink S2E17.png|...Or is it? CMC NO S02E17.PNG|NOOOOOO!!!!! Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png|Walking off after tricking them Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders